1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit (IC) card and its manufacturing method, and more particularly, to a modular packing integrated circuit card and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the marketplace is full of products with a variety of interfaces, such as the Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, Secure Digital (SD) interface, Multimedia Card (MMC) interface, Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) interface, and so on, wherein these interfaces are applied to different devices, including personal computers, digital cameras, movable drives, or the like. Take the memory card for example, the customer needs different kinds of memory cards for different devices, such as using the USB interface memory card for the computer, or using the SD interface memory card for the digital camera. Consequently, the manufacturers have to prepare various types of memory cards in advance in order to meet customer's requirement. However, since those interface cards are hard to be exchangeable with each other during the manufacturing process, it's difficult to control the inventory such that some memory cards are often out of stock while others are over manufactured. It's a huge burden and quite inconvenient to the manufacturers.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved modular packing integrated circuit card and its manufacturing method to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.